Mall Madness
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Yogi Bear teams up with the Impossibles to save Jellystone Park
1. Sold

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here I'm crossing over my two favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoons, "Yogi Bear" and "The Impossibles." I got the idea while watching "Yogi's Great Escape" on Boomerang. Anyway, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith, Cindy, and the Impossibles belong to HB, everyone else is mine._

* * *

It was another, beautiful spring day in Jellystone Park. Yogi and Boo-Boo were hanging out behind the trees, waiting to pilfer the tourists' picnic baskets. Or at least Yogi was. Nobody was paying any attention to their picnic baskets anyway, or at least not a crowd of teenage girls hanging in the park, or at least at one table. Jellystone Park happened to be the vacation spot for the rock group, The Impossibles, and Yogi knew it.

"With those girls over there, no one will notice if we reach over and take a picanic basket," he said.

"I don't know, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "Mr. Ranger won't like it."

"Face it, Boo-Boo. Mr. Ranger doesn't like anything I do. In fact, he doesn't like anything at all! He's an old sourpuss!"

With that, Yogi snuck over to an empty picnic table, and reached for a picnic basket. The minute he picked it up, Ranger Smith smacked him in the hand with a fly swatter.

"Yeeouch!" Yogi shouted.

"Caught you in the act, Yogi," Ranger Smith said.

"Why, Mr. Ranger, sir," Yogi replied. "How nice to see you."

"Cut the wise guy act, Yogi, and get back to your cave."

"Come on, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "Let's go back to our cave."

"All right," Yogi replied. "But don't forget, I'll be back!"

Yogi and Boo-Boo went back to their cave. Ranger Smith shook his head and sighed.

"What am I going to do with that bear?" he said to himself. "Well, I'd better go break up that crowd of girls before they smother those singers."

Ranger Smith walked over to the crowd of all the teenage girls, screaming. They were throwing anything they had on hand at the Impossibles trying to get an autograph.

"Okay, girls, break it up," Ranger Smith said. "Give them some room to breathe."

The girls groaned and walked off. The Impossibles' "entourage" (which was just Multi Man's girlfriend Shawn) started laughing. Fluid Man began shaking out his hand.

"Am I glad you showed up when you did," he said. "My hand was getting cramped!"

"So was mine," Coil Man replied.

"That makes it unanimous," Multi said. "Sometimes it's rough being a rock star."

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind it," Shawn said. "Too much."

Everyone else laughed over that one. Ranger Smith shook his head and started to walk away.

"What I wouldn't give to be sixteen again," he said. "Then maybe I'd understand those girls always chasing those guys around. Oh well. At least I know Yogi's in his cave."

Or so Ranger Smith thought. Apparently, Yogi and Boo-Boo did go back to the cave, but then they came back to the picnic area. Boo-Boo was carrying the Impossibles' latest album with him, hoping to get an autograph. Yogi was hoping to get a snack from the picnic basket Shawn brought with her.

"Come on, Boob," Yogi said. "Now's our chance. Their adoring adolescent fans aren't hanging around anymore."

"I hope you don't try to take their picnic basket, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "Mr. Ranger said they were supposed to be on vacation. Besides, I don't think we should bother them."

"You want to get that album of yours autographed before they leave, don't you?"

"Sure, Yogi. But . . . ."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"But Yogi . . . ."

Of course, Yogi didn't listen to his little bear-type buddy. He just started over for the table. Boo-Boo sighed, and followed. If he wanted the Impossibles' autographs, now was as good a time as any. Shawn was pulling things out of the picnic basket, oblivious to everything. However, Multi saw Yogi coming, and immediately grabbed his guitar. As Yogi snuck up on Shawn, Multi swung his guitar and clobbered Yogi on the head with it, El Kabong style.

TWANG!

"Eeeyow!" Yogi shouted.

"Multi, what are you trying to do?!" Coiley shouted.

"Yeah, man, that's a government protected bear!" Fluey shouted.

"Government protected or not," Multi said. "I'm not gonna let any vicious bear sneak up on my girlfriend!"

"Oh my hero," Shawn said, sarcastically. "Multi, you're officially off duty. Can the heroics unless Big D calls."

The others started to laugh. Multi groaned and sat back down. He started restringing his guitar. Boo-Boo ran over to Yogi.

"I tried to warn you, Yogi," he said.

"So you tried to warn me," Yogi said. "Shee! When am I gonna learn?"

"Probably never," Coiley commented. "We've heard about you, Yogi. Always pilfering picnic baskets."

"Easy for you to say," Fluey replied. Then she noticed the album Boo-Boo was carrying. "I take it you're a fan."

"Well, yeah," Boo-Boo said. "Do you think you guys could autograph this?"

"What the heck, why not?" Fluey said, pulling out his pen. He took Boo-Boo's album and prepared to sign it, but his pen wouldn't work.

"Oh great, not again," he said.

"That's not the one that leaks is it?" Coiley asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Fluey said, handing the album to Multi. "Oh well. Usually it works if I shake it a little."

Fluey began shaking his pen, but ink sprayed out of it, and hit Yogi.

"Oops," Fluey said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Yogi said. "I've always wanted to be a black bear."

Boo-Boo covered his mouth to keep from giggling, but it wasn't a very successful attempt. The others started laughing as well.

"Come on, Boo-Boo," Yogi said. "You've got your autograph, so let's head to another table for a picanic basket."

"Okay, Yogi," Boo-Boo said, taking his album. "Thanks for the autographs!"

Yogi and Boo-Boo ran off. Shawn began giggling.

"That little bear is so cute!" she shouted.

"There she goes again," Fluey said, rolling his eyes. "Shawn, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go crazy every time you see something that is 'soooo cuuuute'? It gets on my nerves."

"That's why I do it."

Fluey rolled his eyes again. Then he dropped the subject, picked up his guitar, and began tuning it. Later, Ranger Smith came up to the table, looking a little nervous.

"I hate to bother you guys while you're on your vacation," he said. "But . . . . well, do you think you could . . . . I mean . . . . you know . . . ."

"You want us to sing for the other tourists," Fluey clarified.

"If it's not too much trouble," Ranger Smith said. "Everyone's been asking me to arrange it."

"Sure," Coiley said. "We'll do it."

Ranger Smith breathed of relief and led the boys to the stage where they were going to be playing. They started rehearsing right away.

"So much for the vacation," Shawn said.

"Are you kidding?" Fluey asked. "At least he's not asking us to stop some crook or something like that."

The others had to agree with him there. They didn't mind doing the superhero bit, but sometimes it got tiring, especially when they were on vacation. At three o' clock, every single tourist in Jellystone (well, everyone under the age of twenty-one at least) was sitting in the audience of the stage where Ranger Smith usually held programs and the like. Yogi, Boo-Boo, and their friends, Cindy and Honey, were in the audience to see the show as well.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like the Battle of the Bands contest," Cindy said.

"I'm in full agreement, Cindy," Yogi said. "But this is just one group, instead of a whole group of rock groups."

The other three bears agreed and waited for the show to start. The minute the Impossibles started strumming, the strangest sounds came out. It sounded more like a hoard of chainsaws than guitar music!

"What the heck is that?" Fluey asked.

"Sounds like a swarm of bees to me," Multi replied.

"More like chainsaws," Coiley said.

"I'd better go check this out," Ranger Smith said.

The Impossibles followed him, in case of trouble. Shawn followed suit, as did Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, and Honey. They wanted to find out what was going on. They all followed the noise until they reached another part of the park. They found at least five people using chainsaws to cut down the trees.

"What's going on here?!" Ranger Smith shouted.

"Yeah, you can't tear down the park like this!" Shawn yelled.

"It's orders, Mac," one of the men said, handing Ranger Smith a piece of paper.

"What does it say, Mr. Ranger?" Boo-Boo asked.

"I don't believe it," Ranger Smith said. "Jellystone Park has been sold!"

"What?!" Honey shouted.

"How could it be sold?" Cindy asked.

"I don't get it," Yogi said.

Suddenly, a long, black limousine pulled up to the group. Once it stopped, out came a man and a woman, who were obviously very wealthy, and very snooty.

"What's the hold up, men?" the man asked. "I want this park cleared by Friday."

"Yes sir, Mr. Vandergross, sir!" the man with the chainsaw shouted, and he began revving up the chainsaw.

"Now wait just a minute here!" Ranger Smith shouted.

"Yeah, who do you think you are tearing down Jellystone Park?" Multi asked.

"It's progress, my boy, progress," Mr. Vandergross said.

"We bought Jellystone Park," Mrs. Vandergross said. "And now we're going to tear it down to build a mall."

"A mall?!" everyone yelled.

"I'm as much as a mall crawler as any other teenage girl in America," Shawn said. "But you can't tear down Jellystone Park!"

"Yeah, what about all us bears and other woodland type animals?" Yogi asked.

"Who cares about smelly old animals!" a shrill voice shouted. From out of the limo ran a little girl, about seven or eight years old. She had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a voice that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"This is the perfect sight for a mall!" she shouted. Fluey cringed and cleaned out his ear.

"I think I'm gonna go deaf if she screams one more time," he said. The others agreed.

"Mr. Ranger, he can't do that, can he?" Honey asked.

"Of course we can," Mrs. Vandergross said. "We're rich!"

"Mommy and Daddy bought the park fair and square," the girl said. "And we can do whatever we want with it!"

"But what about all the animals?" Ranger Smith asked.

"And what about Mr. Ranger?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Yeah, he'll be out of a job if you tear down the park!" Coiley shouted.

"Then he can get a job at the mall!" the girl shouted. "Right, Daddy?"

"Of course, Sonia, dear," Mr. Vandergross said. "And don't worry about the animals. They're being sent to the San Diego Zoo."

"The San Diego Zoo!" Yogi shouted. "Anywhere but that! I couldn't stand a place where they didn't have any picanic baskets!"

"I thought Jellystone Park was protected against something like this," Fluey said.

"Not anymore, kid," the man with the chainsaw said.

"It's all there, black and white," Mrs. Vandergross said.

Multi and Fluey read the contract over Ranger Smith's shoulder. None of them could figure it out.

"It's all Greek to me," Multi said.

"I can't understand a word of these legalities," Ranger Smith said.

"Hungarian goulash I understand," Fluey said. "Legal goulash, no."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Mr. Vandergross said. "We're going to take a look at the rest of this park and see what else we can tear down!"

The limo drove off, leaving a thick cloud of smoke behind it. Our heroes coughed and waved it out of their faces.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Coiley shouted.

"This is supposed to be a national park!" Multi shouted. "They can't tear it down!"

"If they wanna play hardball, we'll play hardball," Fluey replied.

"But what can you three do?" Ranger Smith said. "You're just kids."

"Just kids he says," Fluey said, rolling his eyes. "Ranger Smith, you are talking to the right teens for this job."

"You got that right, Mr. Ranger," Shawn replied. "These three aren't just kids in a rock group. These three are genuine superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Ranger Smith asked. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I think it's time we showed Jellystone Park our quick change act," Coiley said.

"Right," Multi and Fluey said in unison.

Within seconds (and your author _still _can't figure out how the heck they do it, even though she's seen the darn cartoon about half a million times), the singing Impossibles turned into the superhero Impossibles, ready for action. Ranger Smith and the four bears couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I guess they're for real," Yogi said. "But what are you gonna do?"

"Stop them from tearing down the park," Fluey said. "And don't worry about it. I'm just the guy for the job."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Shawn said.

"Piece of cake!" Fluey shouted. He had a plan cooking in his head.


	2. BearNapped

The next day was supposed to be the day that Mr. Vandergross's bulldozers were going to level Jellystone Park, front gate and all. At eight o' clock that morning, Mr. and Mrs. Vandergross and Sonia arrived in their limo at Jellystone Park, along with a construction crew. A bunch of anti-nature teenagers were standing around, cheering them on.

"There aren't enough malls around here anyway," one said.

"Yeah, like, who needs all the flowers and trees and junk?" a girl asked.

"Fer sure," another girl agreed.

(Attack of the Valley Girls Alert)

Mr. Vandergross gave the signal to the bulldozer to get moving. The man nodded and put it in motion. He was about to level the entire park in one blow when he stopped suddenly. Mr. Vandergross wasn't too happy with that.

"What are you stopping for?!" he demanded.

"We've got a group blocking the road," the man driving the bulldozer said.

"Oh for crying out . . . ." Mr. Vandergross began. He stormed over and saw The Impossibles, Shawn, Ranger Smith, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, and Honey blocking the entrance of Jellystone Park.

"Will you kids _kindly_ move out of the way?!" Mr. Vandergross shouted. "We have to tear down the park!"

"Over my dead body!" Fluey shouted.

"That can be arranged, young man," Mr. Vandergross said. "I can flatten you along with this park!"

"You can't tear down Jellystone Park!" Multi yelled. "It's a government protected place! And you just can't send all the animals to the San Diego Zoo!"

"But big, icky, yucky, smelly animals belong in a zoo!" Sonia shouted.

"And that voice of yours belongs in the Bermuda Triangle," Fluey muttered under his breath.

"DADDY!" Sonia screamed. "Level it!"

"We're leveling this park whether you are blocking the way or not!" Mr. Vandergross shouted. "Start it up!"

The man driving the bulldozer shrugged, and started the ignition. The group stood their ground. They weren't about to let Jellystone Park get leveled. Yogi figured the bulldozer would stop if they staid put. No such luck. It kept right on coming, and it looked like they would all be flattened!

"Let's get outta here!" Yogi shouted.

The bears, Ranger Smith, Shawn, Multi, and Coiley immediately ran to the side. Fluey stood firm, arms folded across his chest.

"He's gonna be flattened!" Boo-Boo shouted.

"I can't look!" Cindy yelled, covering her eyes.

"Don't worry," Multi said. "Fluey knows what he's doing."

"Hey kid!" the driver shouted. "You got a death wish or something?! Move it!"

"No way!" Fluey shouted. "Come on ahead. I dare you!"

"All right, if you want to be flattened."

The driver turned on the bulldozer and inched closer. Fluey merely yawned. He was ready for this. Cindy covered her eyes again. Honey was biting on her claws. Yogi and Boo-Boo were starting to get nervous. Ranger Smith couldn't believe the other two Impossibles were standing there as if nothing was happening. The bulldozer driver wasn't going to stop for anything, either. Just before the bulldozer hit, Fluey converted into water, and streamed underneath the treads. The bulldozer driver immediately stopped.

"Hey, what the . . . ." he said, shocked. "Wh-where'd he go?!"

"Right behind you, bright boy!" Fluey shouted, streaming into the bulldozer. He socked the driver in the face, and he fell to the ground. He got up immediately, and stared at his bulldozer.

"But . . . ." he said. "That's impossible!"

"You'd better believe it!" Fluey shouted.

"I'm getting outta here!" the bulldozer driver shouted, and he began running in the opposite direction of Jellystone Park, never wanting to go back there again! The bears looked relieved.

"Whew!" Yogi shouted. "For a minute, I thought you were gonna be flattened!"

"You gotta expect the impossible from us Impossibles," Fluey replied, jumping out of the bulldozer.

"How do you like those apples, Mr. Vandergross?" Multi asked.

"I don't," Mr. Vandergross said. "You haven't won yet, you . . . . you . . . . . you hoodlums!"

Mr. Vandergross stormed off, determined to find a new bulldozer driver. Ranger Smith and the bears began cheering.

"We did it!" Honey shouted.

"We won!" Cindy cheered.

"It's not over yet," Fluey said. "All that did was buy the park some more time."

"Right," Multi said. "We've still got a lot of work to do to save the park."

"Which is gonna be easier said than done," Coiley replied.

The group walked into the park to the Ranger Station, to plan their next course of action. Meanwhile, Mr. Vandergross was on his portable phone in his limo talking to his lawyer.

"I bought the park fair and square!" he yelled. "So no stupid two bit super powered rock and roll hoodlum can stop me from destroying it, now can he?! You're a lawyer! You figure something out! Scheme! Lie! Do whatever it is lawyers do to win! I want this park leveled into a mall by Christmas!"

As Mr. Vandergross was yelling at his lawyer, Mrs. Vandergross was looking over the blueprints of the mall, and talking on her phone about it.

"There should be nine beauty parlors," she said. "And seventeen clothing stores. And everything should have Paris labels on it. People will pay anything to wear designer labels! This way, we can up the prices on everything!"

While Mr. and Mrs. Vandergross were talking turkey (gobble, gobble, gobble), Sonia was staring out the window of the limo, watching all the little bears run around in the park. She had this look in her eyes, the same look little kids get whenever they're in a candy store. The same look kids get when they're in the toy store around Christmastime. The same look spoiled brats get when they see something they want, when it's quite obviously something they couldn't have at all.

"DADDY!" she shrieked the minute her father hung up his phone.

"Yes, angel?" Mr. Vandergross asked, as if his daughter's temper tantrums were nothing.

"Daddy, Daddy, I want a little cubby bear!" she shouted. "Get me a little cubby bear!"

"Of course, princess," Mr. Vandergross said. "I'll get you a bear before the days over."

"I want a little cubby bear NOW!" Sonia shrieked. "I WANT IT NOW! Now, now, now, now, NOW!"

"I'll see what I can do, cupcake," Mr. Vandergross said.

The next morning, Mr. Vandergross knocked on the door of the Ranger Station. One of the other rangers answered it, and glared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I have business to discuss with the head ranger, you filthy little . . . . . peasant," Mr. Vandergross said.

"Yeah, well, he's got nothing to say to you, you rat."

"I have an offer he can't refuse."

The ranger gave in and opened the door. Mr. Vandergross walked inside, pushing past the ranger. He gave Mr. Vandergross a dirty look, and walked over to a table where some other rangers were looking over blueprints of their own, ones that would save Jellystone Park.

"What's _he_ doing here?" another asked.

"Talking business with Ranger Smith," the first ranger said. "I didn't want to let him in, but I did."

"Ranger Smith," Mr. Vandergross said. "I have a proposition for you. You sell me one of your little bear cubs for my daughter, and I'll cancel the construction of my mall."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vandergross, but all the animals in the park are not for sale," Ranger Smith said.

"Yeah," another ranger shouted. "What kind of a nut are you, anyway?!"

"You stay out of this," Mr. Vandergross said. "I'll be willing to make a very generous offer. A hundred thousand dollars for one."

"Are you gonna let him get away with this, Ranger Smith?" the second ranger asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ranger Smith shouted. "Mr. Vandergross, the bears in this park are not for sale!"

"Name your price," Mr. Vandergross said.

"Want us to kick him out?" the first ranger asked.

"Please," Ranger Smith said.

"Well, you heard the chief," the first ranger said. "Now get outta here!"

"I don't think you're reading me, Ranger," Mr. Vandergross said. "You give me a little bear, and I won't tear down your park."

"No sale," Ranger Smith said. "Boys, show him out."

The first ranger got a sneaky look on his face and threw Mr. Vandergross out. The millionaire wasn't too happy. He walked back to his limo. Sonia expected him to have a bear cub with him. When he returned empty handed, she began to throw a hissy fit.

"Where's my bear?!" she demanded.

"They're not for sale," Mr. Vandergross said.

"Nonsense, dear," Mrs. Vandergross replied. "_Every_thing's for sale!"

"Apparently not wildlife," Mr. Vandergross said.

"I WANT A LITTLE CUBBY BEAR!" Sonia screeched. "I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"

You could hear her within a ten mile radius! They heard her all over the park too clearly. Coiley and Fluey looked up from their tuning their guitars, and rolled their eyes.

"What's she screaming about this time?" Coiley asked.

"Beats me," Fluey said.

Sonia kept on screaming. Mr. Vandergross sighed, and pulled a fishing net out of the trunk of his limo. Then he motioned for the bulldozer driver to come forward.

"Bruce, come here," he said. "Go catch me a little bear cub."

"But sir . . . ." Bruce said as Mr. Vandergross shoved the net in his hand.

"And don't come back until you have one," Mr. Vandergross said. "Then tomorrow, we'll level the place down."

"Yes sir," Bruce said, and he walked off.

Once he was gone, Mr. Vandergross pulled out his checkbook and began writing something. He pulled the check out, stuffed it in an envelope, and headed for the Ranger Station. He put the envelope in the mailbox and walked off. Of course, Multi and Shawn were watching him from the door.

"What's he up to?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know," Multi replied. "But I'm guessing it's up to no good."

Multi and Shawn decided to leave well enough alone for the time being. In the meantime, Yogi and Boo-Boo were looking around the park, at the picnic areas. They had never seen it so deserted during this time of year. Usually, it was the peak season.

"Phooey," Yogi said. "Ever since we found out Jellystone Park was going to be torn down to build a mall, there haven't been any tourists with their picanic baskets."

"Try some nuts and berries, Yogi," Boo-Boo suggested.

"Yuck! I'd rather eat tree bark."

"Have it your way, Yogi."

Boo-Boo walked off to find Honey. Maybe she would be interested in nuts and berries. As Yogi was lamenting over his lost picanic baskets, Cindy walked up to him.

"Don't worry, Yogi," she said. "Ranger Smith is doing all he can to stop the sale of the park so we won't have to go to the zoo."

"I just miss the tourists, Cindy. And their picanic baskets."

"Is food all you ever think about, Yogi?!"

"Well, what else is there, Cindy?"

"Do you realize we could lose our home?"

"Relax, Cindy. Ranger Smith would never let that happen! Besides, those Impossibles know what they're doing. They'll have those developers scared off in no time! Then the tourists will come back, and they'll bring back their picanic baskets!"

"Oh Yogi!"

Cindy was about to hit Yogi over the head with her umbrella for that remark. She was in mid-swing when she was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Honey came running down the bend and nearly crashed into Yogi and Cindy. She looked frantic.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Cindy asked.

"The man that was driving the bulldozer yesterday," Honey said. "He came by and he was carrying a net, and he's got Boo-Boo!"

"We'd better tell Mr. Ranger!" Yogi shouted. "Bear-nap my little bear type buddy, will they? Well, they won't get away with it!"

Yogi, Cindy, and Honey started running towards the Ranger Station. Ranger Smith and the Impossibles were going over the blueprints of the new mall.

"What I can't figure out is how in the world they can legally tear this place down," Multi said.

"I'm not sure, either," Ranger Smith said. "But I went over the contract, and everything is perfectly legal."

"Unfortunately."

Before Mike and Ranger Smith could get any farther, Yogi burst through the door of the ranger station.

"Mr. Ranger sir!" he shouted. "You've got to put out an APB!"

"What for, Yogi?" Ranger Smith said.

"That bully with the bulldozer, sir. According to little Honey here, he came by and took Boo-Boo."

"He can't do that," Coiley said. "Can he?"

"No, he certainly can't," Ranger Smith said.

"This guy's really beginning to fry my transistors," Fluey said.

"There's an interesting mental picture," Shawn said.

"I'll think of a snappy come back later. Right now, I'm too mad."

"Well, don't get _too_ mad, Fluey. You're liable to get so steamed, you'll evaporate."

"Shawn," Multi warned.

"Sorry," Shawn giggled. "I was on a roll."

"There's only one person to call," Fluey said, and he walked off, looking for the nearest phone.


	3. Breaking In

In the meantime, at the Vandergross mansion, Sonia was in her room, with Boo-Boo. She had a diamond studded collar and leash on him, and she had tied the leash to the bedpost, so Boo-Boo wouldn't escape.

"Oooooh Daddy Daddy Daddy I just love my little cubby bear!" she shouted, giving Boo-Boo an extremely tight squeeze.

"Gaaccchhhhh!" Boo-Boo choked. Sonia was squeezing him so hard, he couldn't breathe!

"I'm glad you like him, angel," Mr. Vandergross said. "Now, Daddy has business to discuss about the new mall, so you just go ahead and play with your new toy."

"Wheeeee!" Sonia squealed in delight. Boo-Boo got a nervous look on his face.

"I hope Yogi comes," he said, as Sonia was digging through her closet for something or another.

Back at the Ranger Station, Ranger Smith was once again, going over the blueprints to the mall, versus the blue prints of the park.

"Since the Vandergrosses bought the park, I don't think there's anything we can do," Ranger Smith said.

"The problem is Jellystone Park isn't a monument or something," Coiley said. "We've got to find a way to either buy it back, or figure out how to turn it into a historical site."

"Maybe we can say something like George Washington picnicked here," Shawn said, shrugging.

Ranger Smith looked at her as if she were nuts. Coiley groaned, rolled his eyes, and gave Shawn a Look.

"Well," Shawn said, shrugging.

As the group continued to go over the plans for the mall, they heard something outside. It sounded like a motorcycle engine revving up.

"What in the world is that?" Ranger Smith asked.

"FG!" Fluey shouted, and he ran out the door.

"FG?" Ranger Smith asked. "Who's FG?"

Fluey ran outside, followed by the others. A motorized scooter pulled up to the ranger station and stopped, blowing a cloud of fumes out of the exhaust pipe. Everyone coughed and waved the fumes out of their faces.

"When are you gonna get this thing fixed?" Fluey asked.

"One of these days," the driver said, taking off a helmet. The driver was Fluey's cousin, Fluid Girl. She had helped the Impossibles once, and it looked like she was there to help again.

"I got your call, Fluey," she said. "What's the story?"

"These snobs, the Vandergrosses, are gonna tear down Jellystone Park to build a mall," Fluey explained.

"And they abducted my little bear-type buddy Boo-Boo," Yogi said. "Although I don't know what another superhero teenager is gonna do."

"You got any ideas on how to stop this, FG?" Multi asked.

Fluid Girl leaned against her handle bars for a moment or so, and drummed her fingers against her head. That was how she would think things over. She finally leaned up after a minute or so.

"Start a petition," she said. "Get as many signatures as you can. We have to buy this park some time."

"What about Boo-Boo?" Cindy asked.

"Don't worry about that," Fluey said. "I'll stake out the Vandergross place."

"Yeah, he's the only one who can get inside unnoticed," Multi said.

"Hey guys!" Shawn shouted, running out of the ranger station. "I just found something!"

"What?" Coiley asked.

"You guys know Jellystone Lodge?" Shawn asked. "The one that all those people come up to during the winter?"

"They'll tear that down along with the park!" Honey shouted.

"I know," Shawn said. "But the woman who owns it, Sophie Throckmorten . . . . maybe she can help us out."

"Good thinking Shawn," Ranger Smith said. "But there's only one problem with that. She's all the way in the city, and we need her as fast as we can get her here."

"No sweat," Fluid Girl said. "I can get her here faster than you can say Tom and Jerry!"

"Hand me a helmet," Yogi said, climbing onto the back of the scooter. "I'll go with you!"

"Sure thing," Fluid Girl said, giving Yogi a helmet. "Now hold on to your hats! This is gonna be one bumpy ride!"

Fluid Girl started her scooter, and zoomed off down the road towards the city, leaving behind her exhaust fumes.

"Who was that goggled girl, anyway?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know," Ranger Smith said. "But she should get that scooter checked!"

"Well, you heard my cousin," Fluey said. "You guys get started with the petition. I'm gonna check out the Vandergross place. Wish me luck!"

Fluey ran to the Impossi-Mobile, and drove towards the Vandergross mansion. Coiley, Multi, and Shawn started their petition. Luckily for them, there were still tourists hanging around, and some were driving in, wondering if the park was still open.

"This might be easier than we thought," Coiley said.

"And I just got an idea," Shawn said. "What if the Impossibles hold a concert, but you can only get in if you sign the petition to save Jellystone Park?"

"As Fluey would say, yeah man!" Multi shouted. "Shawnie, you're a genius!"

Everyone else agreed, and continued handing out their petition.

Meanwhile, Fluey pulled the Impossi-Mobile up to the front of the Vandergross mansion. He got a look at it and whistled.

"Wow," he said. "I've never seen a mansion this big in my life! It's not gonna be easy getting out once I get in."

Fluey transformed into water and shot through the front gate. He was about to go under the front door, when he noticed a security camera on the porch.

"Uh oh," he said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to try something different."

Fluey looked around, and noticed the sprinkler on the porch ceiling. He looked at it, intrigued.

"There's my way in," he said. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey transformed, and shot into the sprinkler, and made his way through the Vandergross mansion through the plumbing. This worked to his advantage, since he could hear everything in every room. Mrs. Vandergross was talking about Paris labels, and beauty parlors in one room. Most of the servants were complaining about how big a brat Sonia was. Mr. Vandergross was talking about Jellystone Park, and his mall.

"I don't care what it takes!" he shouted. "Tomorrow night, whether they like it or not, Jellystone Park is history!"

"Not if I can help it, buster," Fluey said, under his breath so Mr. Vandergross wouldn't hear him through the walls. "Once I get outta here, you're gonna be sorry you ever messed with The Impossibles!"

Fluey continued his search, until he heard the familiar, shrill voice of Sonia Vandergross.

"Now it's time for your bath, cubby bear!" she shouted. "I'm gonna wash you, and curl your hair so it's nice and fluffy and soft, and tie it all up in pink ribbons and purple bows!"

"Ho boy," Boo-Boo mumbled.

"Ah ha!" Fluey shouted. "This is gonna be easier than I thought! I just need to time it right."

Fluey shot through a pipe, biding his time. He had impeccable timing, that was all there was to it. At any rate, Sonia practically dragged Boo-Boo to her private bathroom, and started filling her seashell shaped bathtub with water, and pouring pink bubble bath into it.

"I want my little cubby bear to be all _squeaky_ clean!" she shouted.

"Somebody get me out of this!" Boo-Boo shouted.

Sonia giggled. Suddenly, the water from the faucet stopped. Sonia looked at it, confused.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What's going on? There's supposed to be water coming out of here!"

Sonia crawled over to the faucet, and looked in it.

_That's my cue!_ Fluey thought, and he came out of the faucet, full throttle. He knocked Sonia clear across her bathroom, and into her room. She crashed into a pile of stuffed animals.

"Wow!" Boo-Boo shouted. "How did that happen? That's impossible!"

"You called?" Fluey asked, transforming to solid. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Fluey opened a window, picked up Boo-Boo, and streamed out of the mansion as fast as he could. Sonia pushed her stuffed animals off of her, and saw Fluey and Boo-Boo fly by. She was furious.

"DaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYYY!!" she shrieked.

"What's the matter, angel?" Mr. Vandergross asked, running into his daughter's room. "What happened?"

"THEY STOLE MY CUBBY BEAR!" Sonia yelled. "GET ME MY CUBBY BEAR BAAAAACK!"

"Right away, princess! Right away!"

Mr. Vandergross pulled a walkie-talkie out of his jacket, and pushed a button on it.

"Hello, security?" he asked. "Be on the look out for the following."

Sonia grabbed the walkie-talkie out of her father's hand, and took charge of the whole thing, giving security Fluey's description. Security immediately went out searching. They caught up with their target just as Fluey and Boo-Boo reached the Impossi-Mobile.

"Halt in the name of Sonia Vandergross!" the head of the Vandergross security team shouted.

"Uh oh," Boo-Boo said. "What do we do now?"

"Fasten your seat belt and hold on," Fluey said. "I'm converting to Impossi-Jet, and this is gonna one a wild ride!"

Fluey converted to Impossi-Jet, and took to the air. Security looked up at it, staring.

"How did he do that?" one asked.

"Never mind how he did it!" the chief shouted. "Shoot it down!"

Security then began firing at the Impossi-Jet. Fluey steered like he had never steered before (which wasn't too difficult, considering he hardly ever drives the darn thing). They soon eluded the Vandergross security guards.

"That was a close one," Fluey said.

"It's not over yet!" Boo-Boo shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Look out for the trees!"

Fluey tried to apply the brakes, but the Impossi-Jet was moving much too fast to stop. The jet hit the trees, and Fluey and Boo-Boo were catapulted all the way to the ranger station. They crashed through the roof, right in front of Ranger Smith and the others.

"Glad you could drop in, Fluey," Multi said.

"Now I know why you guys never let me drive," Fluey said, standing up.

"Where's Yogi, Mr. Ranger?" Boo-Boo asked.

"He went to the city with Fluid Man's cousin," Ranger Smith said. "We're going to save Jellystone one way or another."

"Well, we'd better do it before tomorrow," Fluey said. "Because that's when they're tearing this place down, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!"

"Oh no!" Shawn shouted. "We scheduled a concert tomorrow for Jellystone!"

"It'd have to be an early concert then," Fluey said. "We need to think of something fast!"


	4. The Deed to the Park

It didn't look like there was anything they could do, except reschedule the concert they were planning. In the meantime, Fluid Girl and Yogi burned rubber through the city. They skidded to a halt in front of a large office building.

"This is the place," Fluid Girl said. "Let's go, Yogi!"

"I've noticed something about you female-type girls," Yogi said. "You're all so pushy! Shee!"

Fluid Girl ignored Yogi's remark, and the duo ran into the building, and into a nearby elevator. They ran into Mrs. Sophie Throckmorten in the hallway. Literally.

CRASH!

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted.

"Hello, Mrs. Throckmorten," Yogi said. "Sorry about this run and hit incident."

"Why, Yogi!" Mrs. Throckmorten shouted. "It's good to see you. But what are you doing all the way in the city?"

"It's a long story ma'am," Yogi said.

"Yeah, this rich guy, Mr. Vandergross, is going to tear down Jellystone Park," Fluid Girl said. "And that includes Jellystone Lodge."

"That's outrageous!" Mrs. Throckmorten shouted. "Nobody's going to tear down Jellystone while I'm around! What's the fastest way of getting to the park?"

"On my scooter," Fluid Girl said.

"Then lead the way, young lady," Mrs. Throckmorten said. "We'll just see about this."

Fluid Girl, Yogi, and Mrs. Throckmorten raced out to the scooter, and practically flew back to the park. In the meantime, the Impossibles were on stage singing for a large group of teenage girls, who were glad to sign the petition to save Jellystone Park. They thought that there were enough malls and freeways in the city, and they didn't need to tear down a park to build more. Shawn, Ranger Smith, and the other park bears were holding picket signs, and marching around the front gates of Jellystone, just as the Vandergrosses and their wrecking crew arrived on the scene.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Vandergross shouted.

"We're not about to let you tear down the park!" Shawn shouted.

"Not this again," Mr. Vandergross groaned.

"Run 'em over if you have to, Daddy!" Sonia shouted.

"An excellent idea," Mr. Vandergross said. "Level it!"

"But what about the bears?" the man driving the bulldozer asked. "And the protesters? You know, there could be people inside!"

"I don't care, just level it!"

The man driving the bulldozer shrugged, and started it up. Boo-Boo, Cindy and Honey shrieked, and ran off.

"Out of our way!" Mr. Vandergross shouted. "We're tearing it down!"

The bulldozer kept coming closer and closer. Finally, Shawn, and Ranger Smith jumped out of the way. They wouldn't have been able to do anything if they were flattened.

"It looks like nothing's gonna save the park now," Cindy said.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Shawn said. "Because here come FG and Yogi!"

"And they brought Mrs. Throckmorten with them!" Ranger Smith shouted.

"Hooray!" Boo-Boo and Honey shouted.

Fluid Girl pulled her motorized scooter to a halt, and Yogi and Mrs. Throckmorten climbed off.

"Yogi and Fluid Girl explained everything on the way over, Mr. Ranger," Mrs. Throckmorten said. "I'll set things straight."

"Good," Ranger Smith said. "Because we could sure use some help!"

The bulldozer nearly crashed through the gate when Mrs. Throckmorten stood in front of it.

"Stop this machine right now!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" the driver shouted, putting on the brake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CLOD?!" Mr. Vandergross shouted.

"What's going on out here?" Coiley asked as he and the other two Impossibles ran to the front gate.

"Glad you boys could join us," Mrs. Throckmorten said. "We're about to save Jellystone Park."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Mr. Vandergross asked. "I have the permits to tear down this place!"

"And I have the deed to the Jellystone Lodge," Mrs. Throckmorten said, whipping out a set of papers. "I have also been working on making Jellystone Park a government protected park, which was approved earlier this morning, and I have the signature to prove it!"

"What?!" Mr. Vandergross shouted. He grabbed the paper, and threw it to his lawyer, who was there with him.

"Can she do that?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," the lawyer said. "This document is one hundred percent legal."

Everyone around Jellystone Park cheered. Mr. Vandergross wasn't licked yet. He jumped onto the bulldozer and started it up.

"I don't care what that document says!" he shouted. "I'm tearing down this park, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Mr. Vandergross put the bulldozer into full power and went right through the front gate.

"Somebody stop him!" Cindy shouted.

"We're on it!" Coiley shouted. "Come on, fellas!"

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted.

In a flash, they turned into their alter egos, and raced after the bulldozer. Mr. Vandergross was about to plow down the trees when the trio caught up with him.

"Okay, Vandergross, time to face the music," Multi said.

"Out of my way, you teenage super zeroes!" Mr. Vandergross yelled. "This park is history!"

"That's what you think, buster!" Fluey shouted. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey transformed from solid to liquid and washed Mr. Vandergross out of the bulldozer. Mr. Vandergross was so freaked out, he ran out of the park, jumped in his limo, and ordered to driver to take off. Now that they got rid of Mr. Vandergross, there was one problem left.

"How do you drive this thing?!" Fluey shouted, trying to figure out how to stop the bulldozer.

"He'll tear down the park if he doesn't stop that thing!" Shawn shouted.

"Somebody better do something," Yogi said.

"I know how to stop it," Boo-Boo said. "But I need to get over there fast."

"Hop on!" Fluid Girl shouted.

Boo-Boo jumped on Fluid Girl's scooter, and the two of them blasted off into the park. Fluey was still trying to figure out how in the world to stop the machine.

"FG, I hope you know how to drive this thing, because I sure don't!" he shouted.

"I don't," Fluid Girl said. "But here's someone who does!"

Boo-Boo jumped into the bulldozer and climbed up to the control panel, just as the machine was about to run over the ranger station. He came to a red button and pushed it.

"Now pull that lever!" he shouted.

Fluey pulled the lever as hard as he could, and the bulldozer slowed down. It inched closer and closer to the ranger station.

"It's never gonna stop in time!" Shawn shouted.

"I can't look!" Ranger Smith groaned.

The bulldozer came closer and closer to the ranger station, and stopped, right when it was about half an inch to the building. Fluey and Boo-Boo breathed of relief.

"That was too close," Fluey said, climbing out of the bulldozer. "Thanks a lot, Boo-Boo."

"You're welcome," Boo-Boo said. "Happy I could help."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about anyone tearing down Jellystone Park," Yogi said. "Let's celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and raced inside Jellystone Park, ready to party.

The End


End file.
